Chaos High School
by AJ the Raccoon
Summary: Chaos High School is a story where AJ, Luc, and Jes attend Chaos High with the Sonic gang. How will they survive! Read my "AJ is alive" story to know AJ better. Just imagine the others anyway.


Chaos High School

Note: I don't own any of the characters except for AJ, Jes, Hades, Regina, Courage, Max, Nurmal, Joey, Missy, Luc, and the Lead Emeralds. Also, this story is from AJ's point of view.

Ages:

AJ: 21

Jes: 21

Hades:19

Regina:18

Luc: 22

Sonic: 24

Tails: 21

Cream: 21

Amy:23

Charmy:20

Knux:28

Hi, my name is Alex James, but every one calls me AJ. It is about 11:45 when I get a text from my friend Jes. It says to meet the gang in the subway in 20 minutes. I text her back saying "See ya then."

I grab my Time Divider Five board an head off. The "gang" mentioned earlier consists of me, Jes, my hometown pal Luc, my brother Hades, and Regina. When I got there, I was told that Regina got some news from her parents. "What is the news. You lose a family member" says Luc in a sarcastic tone. "No, but along those lines" says Regina. "I am sisters with Rouge and we have to attend her school!" Then Hades says "Wait, my cousin's gal'" Then I say "I gotta tell Tails!" Then Hades and Luc say "YOU KNOW TAILS!" Then I grab my phone and call Tails. "Hey dude, gather your friends and meet me and my gang in Knothole. We have a lot to talk about!" He says "Alright, but we are bringing Shadow" Then I hang up and tell the gang to start their engines.

40 minutes later at Knothole

"Wait, are you saying they are your friends." says Tails. I say "Yep." He introduces us to Sonic and his stalker Amy, my cousin Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Espio, Vector, Cream, Silver, Blaze, and Big. Then, Charmy comes flying across the street and right into my face! I yell "What the heck is up with your brain, buzzer butt!" With that statement every one looked at me like I was a huge knutjob! "What, you guys interrupted me at lunch." "Sorry, but Eggman broke into Marine's workshop while we were in there working on her boat and dropped some acid on my stinger and my wings" said the bee. "It is fine" I say. Then Cream asks in a scared tone "Wheres Marine?" Charmy says "She got kidnapped by Eggman and is held hostage at Chaos High." Then I say in choirs with Sonic and Vector, "Then we need to go after her." Luc puts his hand on my shoulder and says "We can't AJ, she is captive at Chaos High School this semester." So we all agree to meet up there tommorow to start our first year at Chaos High and then head off to get ready for school.

(The next day at school)

We all gather round at the basketball court to get ready for school. My old pals from Michigan Courage, Joey, Nurmal, Max, and Missy are there too, so I introduce them to my friends and Tails' friends. Then the bell rings and we head of to class. I have first through fifth period with Max, so when we switch classes he helps me. Then at lunch me and Regina are put with a random crowd and there is no sight of Hades around. This gives me a chance on sharing embaracing stories of Hades with her and getting good math advice, while Sonic is hammered with fans asking for autographs and for some to marry Sonic which makes Amy go so crazy she almost knocks down the entire cafeteria with her voice! The rest of the day just flies by and I barely notice it.

When we are dismissed to go home, I grab my Time Divider Five only to figure out that it is out of fuel. So I hitch a ride with Hades to the gas station. When I fill up my tank I decide to walk home anyway when Jet the Hawk swoops in and snatches my cross off my neck and speeds of with it. Then I hop on my board and chase after him for fifteen minutes when I decide that Jet is a big jerk who will be in jail all his life. Like I just said, when I caught up with Jet, a cop was holding my necklace in his hand. So I walked up and told him my story and he gave it back. Then I just headed home.

Saturday, Jes calls me and tells me that she, Amy, Regina, Rouge, Cream, Missy, Julie-Su, and Blaze are having a girls day today. I tell her that is fine. Then I call my friends and ask if they want to hang at a bar. They all accept except for Charmy because he is to worried about Marine. We agree to meet up Buffalo Wild Wings in an hour and ask for a bar with AJ. I arrive there first so I can get our seats. Today there is karaoke so I sign us all up. When every one is there, it is about 4:30. The only one struggling when it is time for karaoke is Tails because he is worried that he may get laughed at when it is his turn. Then I reassure him that I have him covered along with Sonic and I. They don't know what song I chose until it plays. It is We'll Be Alright by Travie McCoy. Knux and Luc just don't sing and Shadow sings The Sound of Madness. As we sing along and drink we eventually get drunk and have to drink water until closing.

The next morning Jes is in my face when I wake up and yells at me to get up because we need to have a talk. Jes lives with me because she couldn't pay her rent. When I am up she sits next to me on my bed. She grabs my hand and says something that shocks me deeply. "Sonic and Amy are getting married and that's why we had parties!" Then I say "We had a great time and nobody told me that!" Then she hugs me for a while. Later I go down to the kitchen to make us break fast. I just make toast. After that we go to the wedding. I clap for Sonic as he just made a stalker his wife.

A few weeks later I get news that Charmy saved Marine from Eggman by himself. She only had minor bruises. Then I hear about Tails' incident with Tag Body Spray. Then Eggman stole the Master Emerald from the Floating Island. Also all 7 Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's house during the wedding.

A few days later I get a call from Luc saying he also stole all 4 of the Lead Emeralds. At each scene he left a note saying for me, Sonic, and Knux to meet him at the docks at noon ALONE. "AJ we always do this together!" says Luc. I say "That is why you all hide somewhere at the docks so we have reinforcements."

It is noon and Sonic, Knuckles, and I are waiting for Eggman to show up with all the Emeralds when I hear Eggman coming in a giant machine to the northwest of my position. I use my bat-like ears and hear Eggman. Strangely he is not up, but down below. "Knux, 2:00 down under, Sonic 4:30 left and right high both, GO!" I announce. Sonic gave me leadership position earlier since he has loved ones and so does Knux. I only have my friends and Hades. As I fight a couple drones I realize that my friends are already out fighting, even Charmy and Marine. It is so amazing to see my friends in battle that it gives me energy like never before. All of us kept hitting Eggman and it knocked out the emeralds. Then all of a sudden I saw Sonic and Knux go super and start attacking Eggman's robot. That makes me feel stronger and start flying up higher and higher until I change from brownish tan to all out green for the first time. As I became green everyone stopped fighting the drones and watched me as I took out every drone in sight with a clap. Then I flew up to Eggman and said the words of truth my great grandpa told me before he was laid to rest many years ago: "CREATURES OF DARKNESS FEAR THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY JUSTICE THAT SHALL SMIGHT THEE THIS DAY AND FOR ALL WHO FOLLOW THIS PATH SHALL BE CHANGED BY THE RIGHT TIME OR SUFFER THY SAME FATE "

Then I released the energy within the Lead Emeralds on Eggman's bot, destroying it! And with that I fell into a coma which I did not up from for almost a year. Eggman left and has not been seen since. Nobody cared. They just wanted me alive.

One day Jes started talking about a funeral when she visited me when I asked "Is it for me, Jes?" "Alex you are alive. We all thought you had left us for good!" whispered Jes between tears of joy. "Me too. Can you send Luc in?" So she sent Luc in and left. "Your alive!" Luc announced. "Luc, help me get enough money so we can all live together." I say. Luc says "Okay." We shake hands when there is a knock on the door and a familiar set of voices asking to come in. I ask Luc to leave and let them in. Now in the room is me, Blaze, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knux, Silver, Charmy, Marine, Max, Missy, Joey, and Julie-Su. They are all glad to see me up and walking again. They kept asking what I did to get knocked out. I said "Help me get a house for us all to live together and we will see what will happen." They accept!

5 years later

We have been living in this house for 3 years. Sonic and Amy have their own room. So do Jes and I but we have separate beds. I am gonna throw a party celebrating all these years of friendship. This is because that is what made me do what I did to destroy Eggman's machine and what brought me back. I did talk with my mom and dad when I was dead and they said it is time to do it.

At my party

The party is almost over for the night and I am gonna make my move. I hush the crowd of friends and do exactly what I was told: "Guys, I would like to make a toast to having such awesome friends with me all these years. Thank you so much guys! And I would also want to report we have a problem. Eggman is back with friends. Some guy named Bowser, Metal Sonic, and Omega's family..."

A few months later, at 4:20 pm on a Friday, I am outside playing soccer with everyone. Cream and Charmy are spectators. The teams are the Micro vs the Mini. The Micro team is me, Sonic, Knuckles, Courage, and Luc. The Mini team is Tails, Amy, Hades, Max the chameleon, and Silver. The others are fans in the stands. The score is 12-15 Mini. Just as Tails shoots his shot at the goal, Shadow runs out yelling out "We are under attack!" At that comment we all go out front to find that there is a huge ship out front. It is Eggman, but there is Bowser, Metal Sonic, drones and koopas and goombas. Tails, Marine, and I head into the big garage. We bring out the X-Tornado, Tails original biplane, Marines flying boat, and my collection of hover boards for Hades, Regina, Luc, Max, and Jes. Then the others go get their own boards. After we all have our gear we head up to the Egg Fortress in the sky. That takes twenty minutes. Once we are on board the ship, the drones and creatures start attacking us. We all take our own few and it is over in 3 seconds. Then more come. Soon it is wave after wave. Luckily I brought my Lead emeralds to blow this to bits when it is over. We kept going strong until we reach the main deck. Knux slowly approaches the door and it just disappears. We all run in ready to fight, but it is empty! We walk in not letting our guard down. "AJ, use your hearing thing." says Knuckles. "Sure" I say.

I hush everyone so I can hear. "Watch the door, and roof!" I yell. We all get in position. Tails, Jes, Cream, and I got the roof. Every hedgehog and echidna got the door. Everyone else has the center. Then the door and ceiling are blown open and drones infest the room. We all start fighting the drones when the bosses come in and tell us to leave or die. Then the trap me in a net. Luc yells "AJ!" "Go guys, I got this." I say, pulling out the Lead emeralds. He nods. Then they go. "What can you do now?" asks Boswer. Then I say "This! Magnitude 12!" and use the power of the emeralds. That power causes the ship to explode. I prepare for the impact. BOOOOOOMMM!

That was a sonic boom. As I watch from heaven, I see Jes find my body in the forest later and rush it to the hospital. I am there for almost 2 years this time. Jes says her last words to me forever. She says "Alex, it was nice to be your friend these years. To bad you were here for 3 of them. I will miss you dearly." Then she starts crying over me. One of here tears hit me and I felt a suction coming upon me. I thought to myself 'goodbye' and landed somewhere familiar. "...Where am I?" I ask. "Alex! Your alive! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" she said as she hugged me. Lucas heard the noise. "Oh my god!" and he ran over and gave me a high five. Once everyone else got their comments out, we went home.

At home Jes wanted to know what happened. I said "I watched over my body the entire time." Then there is a knock on the door. I go down to find Noah the mouse standing there. "Noah! What a surprise!" I say. "AJ, can I stay here. My parents kicked me out." says Noah. "Sure. There is an empty room on floor six." I say.

THE END of one story

AJ:The next story will be in present time.

Luc: The next story will have his biggest fear.

Jes: It will be, like, totally awesome.

Hades: Hopefully it will be from my point of view.

AJ: Nope! Will include new OCs. Email me for new characters.


End file.
